


Messing People About

by C_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon - Book, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: Crowley decides to check in with Adam post apocalypse that wasn't.





	Messing People About

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short little fic I wrote after reading the book one Christmas car ride. One or two mini series canon pieces to follow.  
> Sorry to those waiting on the conclusion to my NCIS epic, I had a couple THOUGHTS on GO that needed sharing post mini series.

Adam, it seemed, took his “not messing people about” seriously. 

Three months on and not only had there been no punishment from Above or Below, but they’d seemed to have forgotten Aziraphale and  Crowley served them at all.

Crowley found it a touch unsettling. So much so that one Sunday after lunch at the Ritz he pointed the Bentley toward  Lower Tadfield and eventually to an impossibly old tree that both Angel and Demon recognize in a way no human, even the Antichrist, ever could.

This was not it’s original location and in fact it hadn’t resided here prior to the apocalypse that wasn’t, but it was the correct tree.

Crowley forgot his worries for a moment and plucked a shining red apple. He examined it for a moment before offering it to Aziraphale, “Care for a bite Angel?”

“I gave into that temptation long ago, Dear.”

“Applesss yesss, but were they from the right tree?”

Aziraphale just smirks.

Above them Adam yawns, “Is there some reason you two aren’t in  London ?”

Crowley looks up and finds Adam lying on a branch a short distance above his head, “We need to ssspeak to you.”

“He means to say we were wondering if you’re responsible for our… employers ignoring us since almost-geddon.” Aziraphale clarifies taking a bite of the apple still in  Crowley ’s extended hand.

Adam sits up a bit and shrugs, “You want to be together, they’d no real reason for stopping you, so I made them forget that they wanted to. You aren’t hurtin’ anybody and well, I owed you one.”

Crowley looks from Adam to Aziraphale and back before grinning, “You’re very perceptive.”

“It’s pretty obvious actually,” Adam comments evenly.

Aziraphale hasn’t taken his eyes off of  Crowley since Adam’s shrug, “I think we’ll be getting back to  London . Do visit if you’re ever in town,” He addresses this up the tree and takes hold of  Crowley ’s wrist. “Come along, Dear.”

When Aziraphale doesn’t mention that  Crowley ’s got the Bentley doing twice its actual top speed  Crowley glances over, “Bit eager are we?”

“I’ve prevented myself from making an effort because I couldn’t admit lust and you couldn’t admit love. Adam fixed that.”

“Who says I love you?”

“You can’t fool me, Dear.”

Crowley laughs, “And that’s why I love you Angel.”

“I want to try it the mortal way and then preen each others’ feathers* until we both collapse.”

Crowley gulps audibly, “We haven’t done that since…”

“The burning bush. I bloody well _know_.”

Crowley shudders. Doing his own has been a pale imitation. “This may be the best Sunday in six thousand years.”

“There’s no ‘may be’ about it.”

*The reason angels’ wings tend to be less well groomed than demons’ has more to do with lust than vanity. In the beginning it was common for two angels (even if one were fallen) to preen each other’s wings. It wasn’t until lust was condemned as a sin that this stopped as the sensations and reactions it provoked were remarkably similar to what humans were gaining from quenching their lust. No one is sure, even now, if it’s truly analogous but no angel has yet found it prudent to ask God. Demons on the other hand could care less if it’s vain or lustful, though they tend to do their own preening since then because generally demons don’t enjoy one another’s company.


End file.
